Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tests and test kits and more particularly to an environmental mycotoxin testing kit and method for commercial or individual use anywhere (usually in or around buildings) for testing of the environment for the presence and magnitude of mycotoxins.
Description of the Prior Art
According to Wikipedia, “a mycotoxin from the Greek for “fungus” and Latin for poison”) is a toxic secondary metabolite produced by organisms of the fungi kingdom commonly known as molds. The term ‘mycotoxin’ is usually reserved for the toxic chemical products produced by fungi that readily colonize crops. One mold species may produce many different mycotoxins, and the same mycotoxin may be produced by several species.”
“Mycotoxicosis is the term used for poisoning associated with exposures to mycotoxins. The symptoms of a mycotoxicosis depend on the type of mycotoxin; the concentration and length of exposure; as well as age, health, and sex of the exposed individual. The synergistic effects associated with several other factors such as genetics, diet, and interactions with other toxins have been poorly studied. Therefore it is possible that vitamin deficiency, caloric deprivation, alcohol abuse, and infectious disease status can all have compounded effects with mycotoxins. In turn, mycotoxins have the potential for both acute and chronic health effects via ingestion, skin contact, and inhalation. These toxins can enter the blood stream and lymphatic system, they inhibit protein synthesis, damage macrophage systems, inhibit particle clearance of the lung, and increase sensitivity to bacterial endotoxin.” Numerous people become sick from Mycotoxins and do not know what they is causing the illness.
Mycotoxins can be detected from samples taken on-sight in buildings and homes. Prior art methods do not have a good way to easily environmentally test for mycotoxins. In the past methods cut out large pieces of drywall which is not at a good or convenient testing practice.
A Quote from the Book of Leviticus:
Cleansing from Defiling Molds
33 The Lord said to Moses and Aaron, 34 “When you enter the land of Canaan, which I am giving you as your possession, and I put a spreading mold in a house in that land, 35 the owner of the house must go and tell the priest, ‘I have seen something that looks like a defiling mold in my house.’ 36 The priest is to order the house to be emptied before he goes in to examine the mold, so that nothing in the house will be pronounced unclean. After this the priest is to go in and inspect the house. 37 He is to examine the mold on the walls, and if it has greenish or reddish depressions that appear to be deeper than the surface of the wall, 38 the priest shall go out the doorway of the house and close it up for seven days. 39 On the seventh day the priest shall return to inspect the house. If the mold has spread on the walls, 40 he is to order that the contaminated stones be torn out and thrown into an unclean place outside the town. 41 He must have all the inside walls of the house scraped and the material that is scraped off dumped into an unclean place outside the town. 42 Then they are to take other stones to replace these and take new clay and plaster the house. 43 “If the defiling mold reappears in the house after the stones have been torn out and the house scraped and plastered, 44 the priest is to go and examine it and, if the mold has spread in the house, it is a persistent defiling mold; the house is unclean. 45 It must be torn down—its stones, timbers and all the plaster—and taken out of the town to an unclean place.”
Types of Mikotoxins
There are over 300 known Mycotoxins and probably many more to be discovered. Stachybotrys chartarum, a primary trichothecene producer is one of the major mycotoxins causing problems. Experts agree that ultimately, resolving the public health enigma of whether and how Stachybotrys inhalation evokes adverse health effects that contribute to DBRI will require state-of-the-art sampling/analytical methods to assess doses and timing of exposure to the fungus and its bioactive constituents as well as exploiting the use of relevant biomarkers.”
Other Mycotoxins like trichothecenes (particularly inhaled ones) can cross the blood-brain barrier and can cause neurological damage at low level such as those found indoors in damp spaces. The U.S. Surgeon General and the Army say that mycotoxins are very potent and are effective biological warfare agents when used in concentration.
Mycotoxins are common in dust in any indoor environment that has had water damage. The sampling techniques used were a swab technique and a vacuum technique. What is needed is a contact wipe sampling technique, since that is more effective at collecting enough dust for statistically significant concentrations mycotoxin of dust for analysis.
Various literature and research has described the need for a better way to test for mycotoxins:                “ . . . we tested the hypothesis that airborne trichothecene mycotoxins were present on particulates smaller than fungal conidia. This is important because in the indoor environment, fragments and other highly respirable particles greatly outnumber intact fungal conidia (17). Many widely used techniques such as bulk sampling (e.g., the adhesive tape technique, surface swabs, the collection of bulk materials, etc.) and viable/nonviable airborne conidium assessments (e.g., volumetric spore traps, Andersen impaction devices, etc.) are not designed for the collection and analysis of these potential health hazards. Previously, by using a controlled filtration setup (similar to the one depicted in Fig. □ FIG. 1), 1), we were able to demonstrate S. chartarum trichothecene mycotoxins on particles smaller than conidia (4). In the current study, we were able to show this same phenomenon after 24, 48, and 72 h of high-volume air sampling in a native mold-contaminated building. These findings indicate the need to collect this class of particles (in addition to larger particulate matter such as intact conidia) when conducting indoor air quality investigations.        Our study shows that macrocyclic trichothecene mycotoxins from Stachybotrys chartarum can become airborne in indoor environments contaminated with this organism. Our data suggest the need to test for these potential occupant health risks during indoor air quality investigations. Although we were able to semiquantitate airborne concentrations, it is still not known what levels of these mycotoxins pose a definitive human health risk. Furthermore, normal background levels (if they do exist) have not been characterized. Future research should focus on the relationship between respiratory exposure to airborne trichothecenes in fungus-contaminated buildings and human health issues resulting from such exposures. Additionally, alternative assays or means to measure airborne trichothecenes more accurately in such environments should be researched and developed.        “Ultimately, resolving the public health enigma of whether and how Stachybotrys inhalation evokes adverse health effects that contribute to DBRI will require state-of-the-art sampling/analytical methods to assess doses and timing of exposure to the fungus and its bioactive constituents as well as exploiting the use of relevant biomarkers.”Acknowledgments to 35 references.Some of this work was supported by a grant from the Texas Higher Education Coordinating Board (010674-0006-2001) and by a Center of Excellence Award from Texas Tech University Health Sciences Center. Additional funding was provided by the UT-Houston School of Public Health Pilot Research Projects in Occupational Safety and Health. Articles from Applied and Environmental Microbiology.        
As stated, there are approximately 300 known mycotoxins, the three being analyzed by the techniques are most significant from a public health standpoint. Aflatoxin is one of the most potent natural carcinogens. Ochratoxin is a suspected human carcinogen. Trichothecenes are highly potent as noted above.
It would be advantageous to have a kit and method that would allow easy collection of samples for mycotoxin testing using a sterile and mycotoxin-free wipe technique.